


As If

by SophieSwiftieSammy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AceDraco, Drarry, Fun, M/M, ObliviousHarry, Translation
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23783632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieSwiftieSammy/pseuds/SophieSwiftieSammy
Summary: Es fängt mit Seitenblicken an. Draco nutzt jeden Augenblick, um nach Potter zu sehen. Wenn Blaise betont, dass Dracos Augen nur an den Brillenschlangen geklebt sind, stoßt Draco ihn ab. Natürlich sucht er nur einen neuen Weg, ihn zu demütigen. Er braucht was Neues, damit seine Kränkungen immer on point sind.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Drarry - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [As if](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10888872) by [Trombolline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trombolline/pseuds/Trombolline). 



> Eine Übersetzung aus dem Französischen ins Deutsche.

Es fängt mit Seitenblicken an. Draco nutzt jeden Augenblick, um nach Potter zu sehen. Wenn Blaise betont, dass Dracos Augen nur an den Brillenschlangen geklebt sind, stoßt Draco ihn ab. Natürlich sucht er nur einen neuen Weg, ihn zu demütigen. Er braucht was Neues, damit seine Kränkungen immer _on point_ sind. Blaise zuckt, er ist nicht überzeugt.

Es sieht auch so aus, dass Potter ihn vermeidet. Draco kann sich selbst nicht vertrauen, obwohl er sich perfekt in Potters Stundenplan auskennt. Sie sehen sich nicht beim Frühstück. Draco findet ihn nicht, als er zur Geschichte der Zauberei gehen müsse. Sie stoßen aufeinander auch nach Quidditch nicht.

Draco fühlt was Interessantes in seinem Brust wachsen. Es ist nur Langeweile, sagt er zu sich. Er hat seine Lieblingsablenkung nicht mehr, um rund um die Uhr sich mit etwas zu beschäftigen. Auch Crabbe und Goyle sind keine Kerle, mit den er eine intellektuelle Konversation führen kann.

Er starrt das Dach in seinem Zimmer an und fragt sich, ob er Weasley oder Granger auslachen kann, um besser zu werden. In diesem Moment betritt Pansy das Zimmer und wirft ihre Designer-Tasche auf das Sofa. Gut, dass sie Draco nicht berührt.

„Oi.“

„Oh, also bist du hier“ sagt sie und sieht ziemlich genervt aus. „Ich hab´s nicht bemerkt. Was ist los? Willst du also Potter nicht mehr beschleichen?“

„ICH. BESCHLEICHE. POTTER. NICHT.“

„Wenn du es sagst.“

Draco sieht sie genervt an. „Und wer sagt so was? Dieser Idiot Blaise?“

„Nicht nur Blaise. Einfach… alle. Ich hab keine Idee, ob du weißt, dass du nur nach ihm immer suchst.“

„Pff.“

„Beim letzten Abendessen hat Blaise die Kröte des _dummy_ in deine Suppe geworfen und du hast es nicht bemerkt.“

„…“

„Crabbe hat eine Petarde angezündet und sie unter den Stuhl von Granger gelegt. Sie hat drei Meter hochgesprungen und du hast nicht einmal deinen Kopf gedreht.“

„Halt den Mund.“

„Goyle jagte diese Heulsuse Colin für zehn Minuten durch die Korridore herum. Wir haben doch eine Wette gemacht, und du hieltst es deine Aufmerksamkeit wert nur wenn Potter da erschien.“

„ICH SAGTE. HALT. DEN. MUND.“

Pansy lacht. Draco ist so wütend, dass sein Gesicht rot wird, und seine blonden Haare fallen aus. Es sieht so aus, als ob er in der Sonne zu lange gelegen ist. Pansy nimmt ihre Tasche und geht in ihr Zimmer mit einem Lächeln von einer Hyäne.

***

Sein Interesse wird peinlich offensichtlich, wenn Draco bemerkt, dass er wirklich nach Potter sucht und sich nicht gut fühlt, wenn er ihn nicht finden kann. Er will den Kopf gegen die Wand stoßen. Wäre sein Vater da, würde er betonen, dass den _Malfoys_ alles egal ist, außer Politik natürlich. Aber er will davon nicht reden. Und als Abschluss soll Potter ihm nicht wert sein.

 _Potter_ , der Junge, der _lebte_ … Von Vater hört es sich als eine Kränkung aus, wie die schlechteste Handlung, ein widernatürlicher Fehler. Für die Malfoys ist er nicht mehr als Schlamm unter den Füßen. Deshalb ist es nur logisch, dass Draco ihn immer beleidigen will.

Der Gryffindor Tisch ist fast leer. Wenige Studenten sitzen am Tisch und starren auf die Teller, und viele verpassen ein Spiegelei und Würstchen. Draco wirft einen Blick auf seine Uhr. Ach ja, es ist nur 9 Uhr Morgen. Potter schläft noch. Blaise setzt sich neben ihm und stoßt ihn, denn es ist Blaise, und er tut es immer.

„Gibt es noch nicht den _lover boy_?“

„Ihr alle nervt mich.“

„Oh, hör damit auf. Ist es nicht lustig?“

Draco brüllt etwas Unverständliches und beißt in seine Brioche. Blaise lacht. „Ich hab den Rothaarigen in dem Korridor gesehen, er sah so _cheap_ aus. Er versuchte, seine Ärmel zu verstecken, aber ich habe sie bemerkt. Die Fäden fielen auf den Boden…“

Draco hört nicht mehr zu. Er trinkt den Saft und verlässt den Tisch. Er dreht seine Füße nach draußen. Plötzlich zittert er und versteckt sich hinter eine Säule. Potter nähert sich ihm und sieht mürrisch aus. Er eilt sich. Hat er den Wecker nicht gehört? Schläft er wirklich so tief? Diese Fragen drehen sich in Dracos Kopf als er bemerkt, dass es ihn nicht interessieren muss. Wie kann es ihm helfen, Potter zu beleidigen? Man kränkt Leute mit Schlafproblemen nicht.

Draco bleibt hinter der Säule. Gedanken drehen sich in seinem Kopf. Er hört Blaise nicht kommen, obwohl seine Schuhe auf dem Boden klicken, wie von einem _cow-boy_ aus einem Sergio Leone Film. Endlich hat er aufgehört, Kekse von den Studienanfängern zu klauen.

„Na, was machst du da? Versteckst du dich von McGonagall?“

„Nein.“

„Ha, ich weiß, es ist Potter, ja? Du versteckst dich, um ihn zu beobachten? Wirklich?“

„Nein, ich verstecke… Oh hau ab. Ich mach mich nicht lustig über deine Badeente.“

„Das war nur einmal! Ich wollte es probieren. Aber du musst damit aufhören. Ich mache mir Sorgen.“

„Ich sagte, dass ich niemanden beschleiche!“

„Und hier bist du, um etwas frische Luft zu bekommen? Hör mal zu, tu´s und vergiss es. Du nervst mich.“

Draco starrt ihn so an, dass Blaise einen Schritt zurück machen muss. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, geht er zur Bibliothek. Er braucht einen Spaziergang.

Was macht Draco Sorgen ist es nicht, dass Blaise denkt, Draco sollte Potter vögeln, nein, Draco fühlt einfach keine sexuale Attraktion. Er verbrachte viele Zeit versuchend, es zu akzeptieren. Er hat sich einmal gezwungen, jemanden zu finden, wen er wirklich wollte, aber nichts. Zum Schluss dachte er, dass er die richtige Person noch nicht getroffen hatte oder dass er Zeit brauchte, um komfortabel mit dem Menschen zu werden.

Er wartet immer noch.

Also warum braucht er, mindestens einmal pro Tag Potter zu sehen, sonst wird er genervt? Ist es Potter, der etwas in ihm „entsperrt“?

Aber nein, er will Potter nicht. Er will nur. Nur. Er weiß nicht.

***

Es kommt dazu, dass er nicht schlafen kann. Er kann nur daran denken. War alles falsch? Ist er nicht _ace_? Hat er alles falsch verstanden, ist er einfach schwul? Er kann sich aber jetzt nicht vorstellen, dass diese Fragen nicht da sind. Er rutscht und dreht sich im Bett, bis Blaise aufsteht und sagt, wenn Draco nicht aufhört, wird er auf dem Sofa schlafen.

Aufzustehen ist schmerzlich. Blaise schüttelt ihn so stark, dass er vom Bett fällt. Er zieht sich an und ignoriert die Jungen lachen. Er ist nicht stark genug, mit ihnen zu streiten, also nimmt er die Seife und geht Zähne putzen.

Er beendet seine Nacht in den Zaubertränken. Snape ist zu beschäftigt mit Granger und ihre Gewohnheit, alles zu wissen, um sich um Draco zu kümmern. Theodore hilft ihm und arbeitet auch mit seinem Zaubertrank. Es ist nicht so schlecht, denkt er. Von Zeit zu Zeit wacht er auf und findet immer Potters Kopf, der Junge sitzt zwei Reihen vor ihm. Er schaut seinen Nacken an, denkt an seine weiße Haut. Kann er sie berühren, wenn er so den Arm ausstreckt? Wird sie warm und sanft unter den Fingern sein? Er schläft wieder ein, als er sich in Potters Arm vorstellt.

Er wacht plötzlich auf und bemerkt, dass er bei den Gedanken von Potter eingeschlafen ist. Blaise ist zu nah, er will seinen Zaubertrank in Dracos Gesicht spritzen, aber er stürzt ihn in den Bauch. Jetzt muss Blaise mit einer Nase dreimal so groß wie früher stehen, und alle Gryffindors lachen ihn aus. Pansy steht vor Draco auf. „Zuerst war es lustig, aber jetzt musst du etwas damit tun. Es ist mir Wurst, ob du dich lächerlich machst, aber es kostet uns Punkte. Ich will gar nicht am zweiten Platz wie letztes Jahr sein, weißt du, mit dem Troll und zwei Köpfen und anderem Scheiße.“

Draco sieht sie böse an. „ _Fuck you_.“

***

In der Bibliothek ist es ruhig. Fast alle sind in ihre Zimmer gegangen. Auch Granger ist schlafen gegangen. Draco versucht, wach zu bleiben, um den blöden Aufsatz für die alte McGonagall bis zum Ende zu schreiben. Noch einmal hat sie dreißig Zentimeter für das nächste Unterricht gegeben. Er kann nicht mehr. Er überlegt, ob er darauf scheißen kann. Er ist müde genug, um das für eine gute Idee zu halten.

Er hebt den Kopf und bemerkt, es gibt an der anderen Seite des Tisches, neben der zentralen Gasse, dunkle Haarsträhnen, so familiär. Sein Kopf liegt auf dem Pergament, und der Tisch ist voller schwarzen Schmutzes. Er ist eingeschlafen. Draco kann sein Gesicht nicht sehen, aber es scheint… Nein, er muss aufhören zu starren. Er ist hier, um zu studieren. Er muss sich nicht ansehen, wie…

Es gelingt ihm, dreißig Sekunden etwas zu schreiben, und dann findet er Potters Kopf schon wieder. Er hat sich nicht einmal bewegt. Er atmet tief und ruhig. Er schläft wirklich. Eine Idee dreht sich im Dracos Kopf. Genauso verrückt wie auf McGonagall mit ihren dreißig Zentimetern zu scheißen, was wenn… Er kann den eingeschlafenen Jungen benutzen, um herauszufinden, ob… ob… ob seine Haare wirklich so rau sind wie sie aussehen.

Nein, er kann das nicht. Er geht… Nein. Langsam steht er auf. Er will nur ein Buch zurück auf das Regal stellen, ja, so ist es. Er geht langsam. Er will niemanden stören. Drei Stühle sind zwischen ihm und Potter, zwei, ein… Er stoppt. Er zweifelt sich für etwa zehn Sekunden und dann kommt näher. Potter sieht so ruhig aus, so zufrieden, so… Nein, er findet ihn nicht schön. Draco streckt seinen Arm genervt aus. Er versucht, ruhig zu sein, aber die Hand schüttelt wie eine Feder.

Potters Haar ist sanft. Es ist seidig. Es ist gar nicht normal. Es muss grob und trocken sein, rau sein. Aber es ist sanft. Und warm. Potter selbst ist warm, nicht heiß, sondern warm. Die perfekte Temperatur, um ihn als eine Flasche warmes Wasser in einer langen Winternacht zu benutzen. Nein, er muss damit aufhören. Er nimmt die Hand zu sich. Und Potter bewegt sich. Er bewegt sich, er wacht auf und Draco hat Angst. Er hat Angst. Er lässt das Buch auf den Boden fallen. Das Geräusch weckt alle, auch die Bibliothekarin, die in ihrem Stuhl schlief.

Draco ist im Zentrum der Attention, mit Potter natürlich. Er spürt die grünen Augen auf ihn starren. Er weiß, wenn er den Kopf dreht, wird er einen verblüfften Potter sehen. Er will nicht… Er fühlt das Herz im Brust explodieren. Er läuft weg. Er will nur ein Ding – unter seiner Decke zu sterben.


	2. Chapter 2

„Draco, öffne diese Tür“ sagt Blaise. „Wirklich, ich verspreche dir niemand wird dich auslachen.“ Dann schlägt er Goyle in die Brust, weil er genau das Gegenteil macht. „Halt den Mund, _dumbo_ , sonst wird er nie die Tür öffnen, wenn er dich hört. Und ich, weißt du, brauche meine Scheiße.“

Es gibt eine Menschenmenge vor der Tür des Zimmers der Studenten des zweiten Jahres. Blaise ist der erste, Crabbe zählt die Linien am Boden, Goyle lacht dummerweise, und nichts wird verstanden.

Es scheint so zu sein, dass Draco sich in seinem Zimmer eingesperrt hat. Er scheint, unter der Decke zu schmollen, denn etwas Seltsames ist gestern Nacht passiert.

Natürlich gibt es Gerüchte, aber in Hogwarts gibt es immer Gerüchte, es ist doch eine Schule. Blaise erstickte an sein Würstchen als er hörte, dass Draco Potters Haare in der Mitte der Bibliothek gestrichelt hatte.

Es scheint, unmöglich zu sein, auch für ein Gerücht. Draco würde nie etwas so Dummes tun. Mit Potter, von allen Menschen, Potter, dem Auserwählten, dem Jungen, der dieses Schloss anzünden und ein „was für ein Junge“ von Dumbledore bekommen konnte. Dieser Gedanke macht Blaise zittern. Nein. Draco ist nicht so dumm. Es ist nur ein Gerücht.

Deshalb steht er für dreißig Minuten vor der Tür, versuchend, Draco rauszuholen. Wenn Snape Verständnis haben könnte, würde McGonagall abgedreht sein, wenn sie alle zum Unterricht nicht erscheinen. Und Pansy brüllt über die Punkte des letzten Jahres immer noch. Blaise seufzt. „Komm schon Draco. Öffne die blöde Tür.“

Aber Draco bleibt unter der Decke versteckt, und McGonagall nimmt zwanzig Punkte von Slytherin, wenn ein Student blau macht. Pansy ist wütend. Blaise hofft nur, dass sie die Tür nicht zerstören wird.

Er denkt an die Zauber, die eine Katastrophe verhindern können. Aber Pansy braucht kein Schwert. Draco schleicht aus seinem Loch und kriecht in die dunkelste Ecke des Slytherin-Zimmers. Er starrt böse an, wenn jemand zu laut spricht oder sogar atmet, und auch wenn jemand nach ihm sieht.

Pansy steht vor ihm. Sie ist lebhaft. Blaise stellt sich an die andere Wand, wo er den Schaden vermeiden kann. Sie fängt an, so ruhig und kalt zu sprechen, dass das Zimmer leer in Sekunden wird. „Du warst nicht da diesen Morgen. Warum warst du nicht da diesen Morgen?“

„Ich war krank.“

„Du warst krank.“

„Ja.“

„Weißt du, ich bin nicht deine Mutter, um an diese Scheiße zu glauben.“

„Aber es ist wahr. Ich war krank.“

Pansy lächelt. Aber es ist kein gutes Lächeln, es ist ein Lächeln eines Tieres, das das Essen endlich gefunden hat.

„Diesen Morgen hat McGonagall dieses Jahr zum ersten Mal den Rollenaufruf gemacht. Weißt du warum? Einige Studenten haben blau gemacht. Und sie hat das natürlich bemerkt. Und weißt du, was sie gemacht hat? Sie hat von uns Punkte genommen. Zwanzig Punkte. Und das bedeutet, dass wir den dritten Platz haben, dass wir nur vor den Hufflepuffs sind. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass sie nun vor uns sind, weil sie, im Gegenteil zu uns, ALLE ZUM UNTERRICHT ERSCHIENEN HABEN.“

Draco legt sich in die Embryonalstellung. Er denkt an sein Wählen im Leben. Pansy spricht weiter. „ALSO ES IST MIR WURST WAS ZUR HÖLLE MIT DIR PASSIERT IST, OB DEINE KLEIDUNG DIR NICHT ZUFRIEDEN MACHT ODER SO WAS, ABER DU WIRST MIR EIN FROHES MÄDCHEN MACHEN, DEINE FINGER AUS DEINEM ARSCH RAUSNEHMEN UND ZUM UNTERRICHT WIE EIN NORMALER ZAUBERER GEHEN.“

Und dann geht sie weg, und die drei Jungen können sich einfach nicht bewegen. Sie sieht nach ihnen nicht und schreitet die Treppe hinauf.

***

Hermine isst ihren Kuchen als Pansy sich vor ihr setzt, und es ist für sie eine große Überraschung. Andere Gryffindors sehen sie gekränkt an, aber Hermine braucht keine Hilfe. Sie kann Pansy selbst behandeln. „So, ich möchte über etwas sprechen, denn ich kann nicht mehr.“

„Ach. Ja?“

„Er hat sich noch einmal in der Toilette eingesperrt. Den ganzen Nachmittag ist er da und will nichts essen. Die Toiletten auf dem dritten Stock sind voller Wasser und wir können einfach nicht mehr.“

„Och. Uhm.“

„Also was machen wir?“

„Wir könnten nach Filch fragen?“

„Nein“ seufzt Pansy. „Es ist über Draco und Potter.“

„Draco und… Potter?“

Pansy runzelt die Stirn. Gott, warum sind alle so dumm? Und warum wird Granger das klügste Mädchen des zweiten Jahres genannt, wenn sie so viele Dinge nicht sehen kann? Aber egal, in dieser Situation muss sie sich Mühe geben. „Draco ist so wirklich genervt, denn er hat, oder vielleicht nicht, Potters Haare in der Bibliothek gestrichelt.“

„Och. Das.“

„Ja genau. Und es geht um viel. Ein bisschen Hilfe _please_.“

„Um. Naja…“

„ _Good god_. Sag mir was.“

„Harry hat nichts darüber gesagt.“

Pansy will nun den Tisch stoßen. Aber er ist ziemlich schwer und groß. „Dann frag ihn.“

„Und was soll ich denn fragen?“

Jetzt will sie sich selbst mit der Hand schlagen, aber sie versucht, ruhig zu scheinen. „Frag ihn, ob es ihm gefallen hat? Hasst er Draco wirklich so sehr? Ob er nichts dagegen hat, ach, ich weiß nicht, ihn endlich zu vögeln, damit wir alle in Ruhe sind?“

Hermine macht große Augen, als ob alle wissen, was für _shenanigans_ mit den Zaubertränken sie in der Toilette macht. „Pardon?“

„Draco hat ein riesiges _crush_ auf Potter und es stört uns und unsere Unterrichtsstunden, so, ich weiß, dass wir keine besten Freundinnen sind, aber das ist ein _force majeure_. Tu was. Oder ich werde dein Leben sehr, sehr, sehr schwer machen.“

Hermine glaubt ihr.

***

Pansy gelingt es, Draco aus dem Zimmer zu ziehen, und sie macht ihm neben dem kleinen Garten warten. Es ist leicht für sie, ihn zu drohen. Pansy wurde ziemlich furchtbar in der letzten Zeit. Man sagt, dass auch McGonagall sie manchmal fürchtet.

So, Draco ist draußen und sitzt auf einer Bank. Er hat Glück, dass es ein warmer Tag ist und dass es nicht regnet. Er wundert sich, was Pansy eigentlich machen will, wenn er Potter kommen sieht. Er steht auf und schreitet zur Schule. Nein. _Nope_. „Warte“ sagt Potter. „Warte ein bisschen.“

Draco dreht sich und starrt ihn böse an. „Was willst du, Potter?“ Wenn es dazu kommt, seinen Nachnamen zu sagen, tut Draco es genau wie sein Vater. Potter seufzt. „Du kannst es nicht für immer verstecken. Hermine hat mir über dein _crush_ gesagt.“

Draco wird weiß. Woher weiß sie das? Plötzlich wird es ihm klar. Pansy. Es ist Pansy, die Verräterin.

„Was für Scheiße sagst du? Ich hab es nicht.“

„Ach ja. Und du hast meine Haare gestrichelt, um zu wissen, was für Shampoo ich benutze?“

„Ich war müde, ich dachte, da wäre Mrs. Norris.“

„Du könntest eine bessere Ausrede ausdenken, wirklich.“

„Ach du Scheiße.“

Draco dreht sich, um wegzugehen, aber Potter stoppt ihn.

„Du nervst mich, du lässt mich nicht einmal reden.“

Draco starrt ihn an. Alles wird plötzlich unklar. Potter sieht traurig aus.

„Mir gefiel es, deine Hand in meinen Haaren zu fühlen.“

Draco sieht Potter an.

„Du kannst es wieder machen, wenn du willst.“

Potter starrt ihn an, als ob er auf etwas wartet. Draco hat sich in seinen Gedanken verirrt. Und er sieht den Vieraugen näherkommen, und er zögert. Was? Potter ist jetzt so, so nah. Ihre Nasen fast berühren sich. Draco entscheidet sich, aufzuhören zu denken, sich Fragen zu stellen. Er jagt seine Ängste und seine Schande endlich weg und er ist der, der so nah zu Potter kommt, dass er Potters Mund mit seinem fühlt.

 _Damn_ , denkt er, _er hat wirklich sanfte und süße Lippen, der Brillenschlange_.


End file.
